criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Police World Tour Edition
The Criminal Case Police World Tour Edition is a fanmade edition of Criminal Case which centers in the World Police Elite, a huge elite specialized on solving crimes around the world. This edition can only be unlocked by premium after unlocking previous cities of the fanmade series. WPE Personnel World Wide *Milo Grant (Detective): Sneaky, Inmature, Good Hearted *Carmen Martinez (Detective) Embittered, Determined, Angry *Aleksey Smirnov (Tech Expert) Jokester, Dark, Smart *Angela Douglas (Coroner): Witty, Perfectionist *Lars Douglas (Forensics Specialist) Jokester, Clumsy, Determined *Fidel Da Costa (Historian): Bittered, Smart, Perfectionist *Marina Romanova (Profiler): Seductive, Smart, Controlling *Danna Paula (Field Expert): Brave, Action-lover, Kind. Divisions *Claudia Guzmán (South America Division Chief): Determined, Good-Hearted, Patient *Laura Grajales (South America Division Secretary): Reserved, Smart, Helpful *Zaira Adaku (South Africa Region Division Chief): Cheery, Adventure-lover,Determined *Yolanda Killibait (South Africa Region Division Secretary): Styled, Charismatic, Determined in her work. *Zhou Linfeng (Asia Division Chief) Determined, Kind, Maternal *Lin Lin Cheong (Asia Division Secretary): Inmature, Unrespectful, Vulgar, Embittered. *Don Dourne (Oceania Division Chief): Inmature, Fun-lover, Unprofessional, Lazy *Marceau Rosebaux (Oceania Comm. Leader and Field Expert): Determined, Mature, Wise, Friendly Continents South America This district is about the drug trafficking political organization, The Andean Cartel being discovered in branches of South American country governments, the WPE works to remove all traces of the Andean Cartel by stopping the trafficking and incriminating the people behind it, including the drug corrupted presidents, once and for all. *Case #1 - A Fora to Corruption (Brazil) *Case #2 - No More Patria (Venezuela) *Case #3 - In Pain Furrows (Colombia) *Case #4 - Kill The Desgraciado (Peru) *Case #5 - The Miner's Heart (Chile) *Case #6 - Dead Airs in Buenos Aires (Argentina) *Case #7 - The Fall of The Summit (Panama) South Africa In this region of Africa, a virus called the Chinkunzika virus was slowly spreading through the various countries of southern Africa, from South Africa to as far north to Kenya and Cameroon. After their historian had caught the virus, the team looked to a doctor who was researching the cure for help. Despite the riots, uncivil terrorist attacks, and civil wars happening, the team managed to find the cure and rescue the South African people from dying at the hands of the virus and the possibility of Africa being recolonized being achieved as the war had wanted in the first place. *Case #8 - African Virtual Caper (South Africa Republic) *Case #9 - Heart of Lion (Zimbabwe) *Case #10 - The Fallen Planes (Madagascar) *Case #11 - Little Warriors, Big Murders (Democratic Republic of Congo) *Case #12 - Volcanic Games (Cameroon) *Case #13 - The Tribe's Kikatili (Uganda) *Case #14 - The End of the Mauaji (Kenya) Insular Asia In this region, it is revealed that an ancient cult named the Sethfrek Cult was still operating and practicing the banned Sethfrek religion. Investigating the various temples throughout insular Asia, they find out about the moon being connected with the cult. After four phases of the religious ritual, the Sethfrek Cult was put to an end when the religion was found to be completely fake as the monk behind it had tricked the team. * Case #15 - Catastrophe in Bombay (India) * Case #16 - The Wraith of Llama (Nepal) * Case #17 - The Tiger Ashes (Myanmar) * Case #18 - Moon of Blood (Vietnam) * Case #19 - Opressed Weddings (Thailand) * Case #20 - The Prince Die Last (Malaysia) * Case #21 - The Night of the Purified (Indonesia) Oceania The team start out with finding the Miracle Necklace being made by a certain Charlie Culkin so they could take it apart and return it to their respective owners. It goes wrong as Danna Paula, the partner of Oceania's field expert, Marceau Rosebaux is revealed to be part of a gang of oceanic thieves called The Oceanic Gang. Later on, Danna turns over a new leaf by helping the team in stopping the gang. After finding out that the 10th member is at the Nauru referendum and later finding them murdered in Papua New Guinea, the necklace is found, taken apart and the jewels are returned to their respective owners. After Danna joins the team, the team head back to Asia to the Far Orient to investigate more about what had happened with the Oceania branch chief. * Case #22 - The Outback Shark (Australia) * Case #23 - Oil Issues (New Caledonia) * Case #24 - The Maori Revelation (New Zealand) * Case #25 - The Volcanic Era (Fidji) * Case #26 - Rised Miracle (Tahiti) * Case #27 - The 10th Man (Nauru) * Case #28 - The Ocean Among Us (Papua New Guinea) Far Orient Following the chaotic investigations involving the Miracle Necklace and The Oceanic Gang being solved, the team headed to the Far Orient to investigate a world wide criminal organization that was turning police chiefs evil, including the Oceania chief. Meanwhile a spy organization, Jassad, has discovered something called the Oriental Badge, who could have been responsible with turning Samuel King evil years before. They decided to investigate a member of the evil organization called the Kitsune. After finding out that Jassad believed the player to be untrustworthy and the abduction of their administrative assistant, the Kitsune was unmasked in Afghanistan. *Case #29 - Sun on Maxzinger (Japan) *Case #30 - Gentle Murder (South Korea) *Case #31 - Lost in the Desert (Mongolia) *Case #32 - Blood Dynasty (Beijing, China) *Case #33 - Into Chinese Streets (Shanghai, China) *Case #34 - Call for the Mask (Chagai, Pakistan) *Case #35 - Unmask the Fox (Afghanistan) Category:World Editions